Karma's Queen
by Goddess Of Sins
Summary: "Welcome to the party, Konoha Search and Destroy Unit. We hope you enjoyed yourselves, because this won't be the last time." Hinatas sweet voice carried out over the silent room as both males bowed and the women joined in, giggling. The sirens were heard outside and the thud of closing car doors along with many thuds of boots on gravel. M RATED


**WARNING: This material is explicit, hence the M rating. You have been warned.**

Karma's Queen

She smiled in glee as the men and women dance together almost completely forgetting about the world around them. Gold, Reds, purples and greens covered the elegant hall that looked as though it belonged in a castle. She felt eyes on her and twisted her elegantly jeweled neck to see who dared stare at the Hyuuga Heiress, only to come to the eyes of a slightly shaggy haired male that reminded her of a dog.

Not who she was hoping for... A grimace settled on the young woman's face as she took small steps towards the middle of the hall, not hiding against the walls as she was so used to doing. Indigo hair was pinned up in an extravagant bun of curls with some escaping to frame her face. She looked around once again taking in the faces of wealthy and important people from the area. She almost giggled at their faces, so un-expecting, so naive and yet they were all so cunning. She allowed herself to smile at the thought, than spotted a tuff of blonde hair, spiked to perfection. A glint appeared in the pale lavender pearls of the woman as she put on her best smile and walked slowly over to the blonde man.

"Naruto-kun." Wide-eyed the man spun around to meet the eyes of Hinata Hyuuga. The man, Naruto, smiled wide and moved in for a bone-crushing hug, not catching the stiffness of the woman as he did. Hinata swallowed hard and moved back, placing a grin onto her carefully curved face.

"What are you doing here?" the sweet voice of the woman was underlined with a seductive tone the man didn't catch as he began to laughing, placing an arm around her, she stiffened once more and looked to the man she once admired; sparkling blue eyes that held innocence even in his line of profession, sun-kissed skin, unblemished and blonde spiky hair.

"I'm here as a security guard along with a few others, lots of fancy-smancy people here tonight, but nothing will happen to them, believe it! 'Cause you have Naruto Uzumaki on the job." And there was the ever present arrogance and naivety that was part of the package too. Hinata's eyes darkened slightly before grinning widely, almost creepily, making Naruto shift in discomfort. _Oh Naruto. You poor, naive, idiot. Maybe if you hadn't taken Sakura over me, your job would be much easier. Speaking of the she-devil, here comes the candy wrapper. _

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek lightly, trying to seem unaffected when Naruto instantly looked at her and began showing off, completely forgetting her... again. _Like always. _The bitterness in Hinata's mind seemed to not want to be kept quiet tonight, oh well, it didn't have to be. Hinata's jaw clenched as she watched the two begin to dance with each other, joining the crowd. She allowed herself to glare for a few short seconds, than she spotted amber eyes, staring with mirth and mischievousness. Hinata once again giggled, forgetting about the bright couple and walked slowly over to the other woman. She brought a seductive grin to her face and kept her eye contact, moving her hips side-to-side in a much more noticeable way. She reached the blue haired woman who grabbed her hand grinning in satisfaction as she kissed it, still not breaking eye contact. They both began to laugh as they stood side by side with one arm wrapped around each other's waist.

They smiled to each other and began to walk once again, still in each other's arms, causing them to receive attention from males and females. One particular pair came up to them in what looked to be rather haphazard tuxedos. _So these are the others Naruto was talking about. _One was the dog looking boy who had been eyeing her before and the other was a strange man with purple markings over his face. _Just a little odd._ Hinata giggled to herself and looked up to the taller woman beside her. She had an eyebrow raised and an amused expression placed on her flawless face, well flawless besides the piercing below her bottom lip she adored.

"And what is it you_ men_ want?" Konan's sarcasm dripped from her tongue icily as Hinata once more, giggled and began to peer over their heads and around the crowd trying to locate other officers without seeming suspicious.

"We're here to protect lovely ladies such as you two from any harm." The other replied grinning before winking causing Konan to almost scoff but instead grin widely. Hinata watched as Konan adored a smug look on her face and went to say something, but Hinata quickly interfered.

"Oh really, you're the officers? Uh, I know this is kind of an odd thing to ask but you wouldn't happen to know where the other officers are would you? I'd feel much safer if I knew so if something were to happen, we would know exactly where to go..." Hinata fidgeted nervously as the two guards gave her suspicious looks but Konan progressed.

"Sorry, you see, she was recently abducted by some bandits for a ransom and she has been worried ever since." Konan lowered her voice and bit her lip, wrapping both arms around Hinata's petite frame as Hinata's eyes began to become glassy at her will. Something she had learnt to do over the years of constantly crying over things people had done. The men both looked down at Hinata at assuming the worst of such an innocent woman. They both grinned however, as the dog boy grabbed Hinata and turned her towards the crowd.

"My apologies M'lady, as you will see, the guards are in pairs and there are five groups all together. Two by each exit; the ones with spiky hair are Shino and Shikamaru at the back. Ino and Choji, blondie and fatso are at the front exit. Us, Naruto and Sakura plus Ten-Ten and Lee will be wondering around but Ten-Ten and Lee will be standing watch on the balcony, their the bun-buns and freaky eyebrows by the way." Hinata smiled shyly and blushed at the fact she was being pressed into the chest of a _cop_, no less. Konan kept a straight face but thanked them and pulled Hinata back giving them a look as she wrapped her arm around Hinata's waist. Hinata giggled again at Konan's face and wrapped an arm around her waist. Hinata laid her head against Konan's shoulder as they stood by a large column keeping the balcony up.

"Can you believe they actually told us all of that, Hina." Konan laughed lightly, tightening her hold on Hinatas red, sleek, almost tango looking dress. Hinata laughed and started to play with Konan's crystals that littered her upper half of the blue material sweeping to the floor in a beautiful satin waterfall.

"I'm grateful, i feel so safe to know where every guard is standing and what they look like." Hinata glanced up and moved to the side of the column as Konan and herself watched the crowd.

"Bun-chick and eyebrows –balcony and crowd watch, dobe and pinkie with dog boy and face paint also on crowd watch. Male, spiked hair duo on back entrance and blondie and fatso on front entrance. Most likely the seniors on the roof waiting for a call." Konan looked down at the woman cuddling her and smiled moving towards a fountain in the garden. They both nodded at the guards and sat down on the smooth marble ledge of the angelic water feature. Konan dragged her fingertips along the water's surface then looked to Hinatas reflection.

"Konan, I don't want to sit out here, its cold." Hinata looked up at the blue haired woman letting loose a bone-chilling smile with wide, somewhat, blood shot eyes. Konan grinned and stood up as a blood-curtailing scream erupted from the hall, and many others began to follow suit. Hinata stood up but grabbed at Konan's dress as she began to walk away. Konan looked back confusion plastered on her face, but smiled in realization. She stalked around Hinata letting her heels _click _against the concrete and swayed her hips seductively, before standing in front of her. Hinata grinned widely once more and reached for her hair, pulling out a red clip, releasing the bun and letting the tight curls cascade down just below her shoulders. Konan smiled with glee and did the same before leaning down in a bow and offering her gloved hand.

"May I have this dance, hime?" there was a rough edge in her tone and a dangerous glint in her eyes as more screams of males and females alike filled the crisp night air. Hinata took her hand and they began to move together in a slow waltz, but then quickened their pace into a tango. Konan spun Hinata into the hall, watching an indigo curls bounce around and her dress revealing the slit that was once hidden, exposing a garter belt with a ancient stylized looking dagger sheathed in it.

Hinata giggled once she looked around, blood flowed against the once pristine white marble floor, splattered over and up certain walls and the different mangled body parts of the once high and mighty, rich snobs. It was a beautiful sight. The screams and rush of the people who were still alive created lovely tempo for a very lovely dance. Hinata looked over to Konan grinning widely with excited lavender eyes.

She laughed and Konan joined in and went to remove her shoes. Hinata soon followed suit, aiming the deadly heels at the scalp of an elderly man and smirking when she hear a satisfying crunch and yelp. Hinata let the warm blood flow between her toes and glade along her fingers. She stood straight up looking around at all the people covered in the blood of their friends, enemies and counterparts, people they once conversed to daily with, were covered in their blood.

Hinata looked to the side and saw the dog boy lying on the ground with his hands cut off and chest sliced to pieces. The very same hands that had pulled her close not an hour ago, and into that chest that was beyond recognizable. She looked around catching the looks of each guard hung up by their hands or their feet, still very much alive, looking frantically over the unprotected people who were being slaughtered like sheep. She looked back Konan to find her arm outstretched to her, smiling at the scene they'd helped create.

"Dance with me Hinata." Her soft voice traveled over the screaming crowd who seemed to be thinning rather quickly considering the thousands of people who once danced in the hall not twenty minutes before hand. Hinata smiled and took her hand and began to twirl around the recently deceased bodies. They laughed and jumped over lumps of flesh then felt their blood soaked feet and splash over their dresses. Suddenly a shrill voice rang out to directed at the two women.

"You're disgusting! How can you do these things! Just let them slaughter everyone while you dance in the blood! Its gross, it's wrong! You monsters!" The cry came from the hoarse throat of a pinkette. Hinata and Konan's heads snapped towards her with the most feral snarls any of them had ever witnessed come from a female. Hinata reached down and slid the ancient dagger out of its sheath and gripped it until her felt Konan's hand over hers. They looked at each other and grinned amused then pegged it towards the woman's chest and giggled once an ear piercing scream erupted from said woman's lips along with drops of blood.

They grabbed each other's wrists and pointed their toes letting the blood spray around them, as though they were some hauntingly beautiful blood fountain. Blood splattered everywhere; over their arms, legs, necks, dresses and a few drops even made it so high as to hit their faces. They held each other's wrist tightly and began running in a circle then skidding around in the blood till they hit a dead weight and tripped falling onto their backs.

Konan got up and crawled on all fours then laid beside her indigo haired friend, letting the once hot, now cooling, blood soak into their backs of their dresses, and their stylized hair. Konan felt arms wrap around her torso as she played with her blood mattered curls as screams began dying down. They laughed and panted enjoying the once boring evening.

Once the screams died off, they sat up and looked to each other smirking. Hinata stood up, covered in blood and leaned down to Konan placing her hand under her chin, lifting her seductively till she was at her full height, which was a bit taller than Hinata herself. Their arms wrapped around each other's hips, still staring at each other till a cold, almost amused voice broke the silence once more.

"And why is it we do all the work and you two are the ones being praised." Both girls turned their heads towards the two raven haired gentlemen clad in expensive, tailor made suits that were stained with the metallic red substance that dripped from the females.

"Because you two looked too busy." Konan smirked and let go of Hinata before strutting over to the taller male whose face was adored with unique endearing lines. Konan looked up at the man and smiled slightly placing his hands on her hips before pulling his lips to hers enjoying the scent of the metallic fluid surrounding them.

The younger male made a mock gagging sound causing Hinata to giggle as she ran over to him, jumping off of a squishy body to land in his embrace. She laughed, hugging him to her body and looked up at him with wide unique eyes. He lifted one arm around her waist and the other hand, drenched in blood, cupped her pale face as he ran is thumb over, caressing her cheek, the red contrasting lovely with her pale complexion. He then traced this thumb over her lips smearing the liquid across the soft petals of her already red lips.

She felt a shudder run through her and she gasped and watched as something snapped in his dark eyes and he crushed his lips to her blood soaked ones. The metallic flavor overpowered the taste of their tongues yet it sent a thrill down both their spines. Finally, after oxygen forced them to take a breath, they turning almost robotically towards the guards strung up watching in horror at the scene displayed before them. Some of the faces were red and even had blood trickling from their noses slightly.

It seemed someone had vomited due to a sight stench in the air and the blob of food and body fluids slowly soaking into the blood covering the floor like a steady river. Konan stood beside Itachi, hands on hips and winked at Kiba and Kankuro who paled instantly. Hinata stood by Sasuke, their arms wrapped around each other's waist. Hinata stared at Kiba and blew him a kiss and then winked at Naruto who winced, remembering he had hugged the blood drenched body of the seemingly lunatic woman, as well as Kiba wincing in severe pain and growling. He shivered valuable in fear of the glower of the youngest Uchiha's eyes directed strictly at him.

"Welcome to the party, Konoha Search and Destroy Unit. We hope you enjoyed yourselves, because this won't be the last time." Hinatas sweet voice carried out over the silent room as both males bowed and the women joined, giggling. The sirens were heard outside and the _**thud**_ of closing car doors along with many_** thuds **_of boots on gravel.

"Hn, seems it's time to depart." Itachi looked at Konan, then to the other two. They all nodded, smiled and laughed. The Uchiha brothers linked arms with the females as the girls held onto each other. They all paused suddenly before fleeing to the helicopter on the roof, the two raven haired males looked to the pathetic guards, blood red eyes watched with mirth.

"We're so glad to finally be back."


End file.
